


Some old memories

by Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Gayness to the max, You will all thank me later, i needed to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose/pseuds/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose
Summary: Harry and Robin relive some old memories of their days in university and remember the mistake Harry made that ruined their friendship.
Relationships: FluffyBird
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Some old memories

**Author's Note:**

> It's a fucking mess, I know but I needed to put the gay in to fulfill my little gay heart. I hope you still enjoy though.
> 
> How would you guys feel if I just turned this into a little book of one shots? Let me knowww....

It had been a difficult day for all of them and Harry was tired. That damn notebook had come after Manny, they didn't know exactly what she did to him but it didn't look good at all. He had so many wounds, one on his leg, one on his arm and he had thrown up what looked like raw meat into the toilet. They managed to clean him up and put him in bed but now Harry was absolutely cream-crackered. He was sitting in his armchair, staring into space, thinking about what would've happened if they had kept Manny downstairs. It was his fault it had even happened in the first place, he convinced Robin to let the boy play by himself. So now he was sitting here, feeling like shit for everything that happened to his friends. Robin was almost in tears earlier when he found Manny, it broke Harry's heart to see his friends so upset.

"You okay, Harry?"

Harry looked up at Robin and gave him a small smile. He at least had to pretend.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he said.

"But you're crying," Robin sat up a little in his own chair.

He didn't even realise. He quickly wiped his tears away.

"What's wrong friend?"

Harry never really liked when people felt sorry for him, it was a waste of time. So he was now glaring at Robin for wanting to know how he felt.

"I'm just... thinking. It's nothing important," he said, frowning.

"So, what are you thinking of then?" Robin asked, genuinely concerned for Harry. He always was.

"Just everything, what happened today, what happened so many years ago, my job, uni, just stuff like that."

"Oh god, I remember uni, sometimes I wish I didn't," Robin said, memories of sunny days on the campus flooding back.

"Why not? They were probably my best days, everything good happened while I was there," Harry leaned back a little in his chair.

"It was a little different for me, I wasn't taken very... seriously by many people. I think you were the first person who actually did," the duck said.

"Yeah, we met at that party, didn't we?" 

Harry remember that party, he remembered seeing a friendly little duck sitting by himself so while his friends were off getting absolutely shit faced, he went and talked to that duck. Probably the best decision he had ever made.

"I wasn't having fun at that party, well until you came over. I think you and I were the only people there who weren't drunk," Robin laughed.

"That's true, honestly I preferred it. Those hangovers were awful."

"That's why I never drank."

"Probably why you never had many friends," Harry said, smiling a little.

"Hey! You were my friend! And I was fine like that, it gave me more time to focus!" 

"Wasn't it lonely though? Especially after we stopped talking," Harry still felt a little bad for leaving Robin on his own but he couldn't face him again after what had happened.

"Oh, that's the one thing I kinda wanted to forget. Yeah, it was a bit lonely at times but I got through it," Robin went a little quiet.

_It was Harry's second year into university and he had been talking to Robin more and more, they were actually quite close. It was night when he suddenly thought of just going on a walk with his new friend. There was a park close by and not many people went in after dark. Robin had been quite reluctant to go, he had an essay to write, but Harry soon convinced him to go, just for this once. They walked for a while then sat on a bench to just talk for a while._

_"So how have you been?" Robin had asked him._

_"It's been okay, busy but I've been managing," Harry said," what about you?"_

_"Oh I've been okay, busy too but that's to be expected."_

_"That's true, sorry for bringing you out so late but I wanted to talk to you."_

_"It's fine, you're alright to talk to," Robin grinned at him._

_"Hey, I'm amazing to talk to," Harry gently punched his shoulder._

_"Not with a voice like that," his friend laughed._

_"Ha ha, very funny," he said, his sarcasm leaking through._

_Harry never liked his voice that much, it was too bland, too monotone. Still, he understood it was a joke but pretended to be mad. He wasn't fooling Robin though._

_"You can't fool me, Harry, I'm older than you," he said._

_"What difference does that make?"_

_"In this case, a massive one."_

_They both laughed together. They were almost in sync, almost._

_"You're not so bad, Robin," he said when they calmed down._

_"You too," Robin said._

_And in a moment of absolute madness, he kissed him. Harry never understood why he did that but he did. Then he panicked and walked away, leaving Robin alone in the park. Then he didn't speak to him again throughout the rest of his time at the uni. It basically ate at him everyday, he was embarrassed, ashamed of what he did. Then he met that duck again when they had been choosing roles, Roy had apparently phoned someone and he was surprised when Robin walked onto the set. They stared at each other for a while before just hugging each other. Then they caught up, asked about what the other had been doing after they left. It was rather nice to see him again, relieving actually. They never spoke of that kiss again until now..._

"Sorry about that, I don't know why I had even done that," he said, embarrassed.

"No no, it's fine. It was alright," Robin reassured him.

"Huh, really? Don't flatter me Robin, I know you don't mean it," Harry said.

"No, I mean it. I've never kissed anyone before so I didn't know what I was meant to do. I tried talking to you after that but I didn't want to ruin it more. I knew I would've said the wrong thing," he said.

"Well, same here. I've never been one to start a conversation, as you can tell."

"That doesn't matter though," Robin stood up from his chair," wanna try again?"

Harry looked up at him in surprise, he wasn't expecting that at all.

"What? Are you serious?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?," he said," so, do you wanna try again?"

"I... I don't know. I mean, it didn't go well last time so why would it now?"

"You never know until you try it Harry," Robin said.

"Well, fine, just don't make it awkward," he said even though he knew it would be.

So Robin walked over to Harry and just kissed him. It was better than last time, it wasn't a surprise. They had always been close but it was still weird that this was happening especially since last time was a disaster. Harry didn't mind though, they were still stuck here, they would still be friends. God, he hoped that the teachers weren't watching right now. Not that long ago Tony mentioned Harry's feelings towards Robin, he knew it was a threat. He knew Tony was trying to get to him but he would rather they hurt him than they hurt Manny or Robin. Robin pulled back, a small smile on his face.

"See, it wasn't that bad. Not like the last time," he said

Harry smiled at him as well. 

"Yeah, it was alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm making this story separate from the series, it's still in the same universe but I don't think it really fits with where I want to go.
> 
> Okay, was not expecting this but I am honestly so grateful. Thank you Vf-Whitehall for creating a short comic based off of this story, words cannot express my appreciation. It was very well drawn and it's wonderful to see my story be created into a picture that I can see. I'll leave a link below.
> 
> https://vf-whitehall.tumblr.com


End file.
